


Blanca Navidad, por sorpresa

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [24]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Mira a Lindsay y cierra las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Le cuesta toda su fuerza de voluntad contenerse y no responder a la que en su día fue su mejor amiga. Pero aunque se haya convertido en una víbora, sigue siendo la madre de su hijo y no va a empezar una guerra.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Debbie Novotny, Brian Kinney/Gus Peterson-Marcus/Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Lindsay Peterson, Brian Kinney/Melanie Marcus
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blanca Navidad, por sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Post 513.
> 
> Fandom: Queer as Folk  
> Pairing: Brian/Justin  
> Prompt: sorpresa

Entra en casa de Debbie sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Como esperaba, las lesbianas están allí, ayudando a la madre de su mejor amigo a preparar la cena de Nochebuena.

\- Dichosos los ojos que te ven tan temprano cuando no tienes que trabajar –Melanie siempre tan amistosa.

\- Muy graciosa, Melanie. He venido a despedirme.

Debbie asoma la cabeza por detrás de la puerta del frigorífico y le mira como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que vienes a despedirte, Brian? –Debbie ha cerrado la puerta de la nevera y le observa, los brazos en jarras y cara de pocos amigos, desde el centro de la cocina.

\- Justin no va poder venir –dice, como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –Lindsay también le observa desde el centro de la cocina.

\- No voy a dejar que mi compañero pase la Nochebuena solo.

\- ¿Te vas a Nueva York? –Lindsay parece confusa.

\- Por supuesto.

Debbie camina hacia Brian, se detiene cuando está a tan solo un paso, le sonríe y coge su barbilla con la mano antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Brian.

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Debbie? No puede irse. Toda su familia está aquí. ¿Qué pasa con Gus?

\- Lindsay, Brian está haciendo lo correcto. Sunshine no puede pasar esta noche solo.

\- Puede ir su familia –Debbie se gira para mirar a Lindsay con los ojos echando chispas de furia.

\- Brian ES su familia, Lindsay.

Mira a Lindsay y cierra las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Le cuesta toda su fuerza de voluntad contenerse y no responder a la que en su día fue su mejor amiga. Pero aunque se haya convertido en una víbora, sigue siendo la madre de su hijo y no va a empezar una guerra.

_Aún no. No por esto._

\- Voy a hablar con Gus –anuncia mientras sube las escaleras.

Respira hondo para tranquilizarse antes de llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Gus. Sonríe cuando escucha a su hijo permitirle la entrada y gira el pomo para ver a su hijo sentado en el centro de la cama con las piernas encogidas, sosteniendo un libro. Se sienta en el colchón y acaricia la cabeza del niño antes de dejar un beso en su coronilla.

\- Buenos días, Sonny boy.

\- Buenos días, papi –Gus deja el libro a un lado y se pone en pie sobre la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarle.

Brian se aferra al pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo y respira hondo, llenándose de su aroma. No quiere dejarle, pero no puede quedarse en Pittsburgh y dejar solo a Justin.

\- Vengo a despedirme.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A Nueva York.

\- ¿A ver a Justin? –asiente–. Pero esta noche es Nochebuena.

\- Lo sé, Sonny boy, pero Justin no puede viajar hoy y no quiero que pase la noche solo –su hijo asiente justo antes de sonreír y bajarse de la cama de un salto.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- La maleta. Voy contigo –sonríe ante la inocencia de su hijo.

\- No creo que a tus madres le guste eso.

\- Sun no puede estar solo –su hijo le mira con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido–. Lo entenderán.

Brian suspira, imaginando la conversación que va a tener con las lesbianas, porque si Gus quiere acompañarle, no será él quien le diga que no. Al fin y al cabo también es su hijo y tiene derecho a pasar las fiestas con él. Pero, antes de que eso ocurra, necesita estar seguro de que no es un capricho.

\- Tus madres se pondrán tristes si no pasas las fiestas con ellas.

\- Ya he pasado muchas fiestas con ellas, además vivimos juntos. A Sun y a ti sólo os veo en vacaciones.

Respira hondo, dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien haga falta si eso es lo que quieren las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Espera a que Gus meta algunas cosas en una mochila y le tiende la mano para que su hijo se la coja antes de bajar las escaleras.

En cuanto llegan a la planta principal Debbie adivina qué está ocurriendo y le sonríe con orgullo. Melanie se apoya en la pared y sonríe, preparándose para el espectáculo. Lindsay es la última en darse cuenta de su presencia, girándose lentamente para ver por qué se ha hecho el silencio. Primero mira a Gus con una sonrisa, luego ve su mochila y su gesto se vuelve serio, para cuando mira a Brian, puede verse el enfado en su rostro.

\- No –ni siquiera les deja hablar–. No vas a llevarte a mi hijo porque tu novio no pueda venir en Nochebuena.

Mira a Gus para asegurarse de que está bien después de escuchar el tono amenazador de su madre. El niño tiene el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y sujeta su mochila con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

\- Lindsay, cariño… –Debbie usa su tono más suave.

\- No te metas en esto, Debbie –la madre de su mejor amigo mira a Lindsay como si no la conociese

\- ¡Lindsay! –Melanie parece escandalizada por lo que está viendo.

\- Debbie, ¿podrías encargarte un segundo de Gus? –pregunta, soltando la manita de su hijo para que coja la de la que es, a todos los efectos, su abuela.

\- Claro, cariño.

Espera a que Debbie se lleve al niño al sofá y se acerca a Lindsay, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para aprovecharse de la ventaja que le da su altura.

\- Gus quiere venir conmigo a Nueva York.

\- No irá.

\- ¿Por qué? –usa su tono más serio, con un toque amenazador que hace que su amiga dé un paso atrás.

\- Es Nochebuena, Brian. Tiene que estar con su familia.

\- Justin y yo también somos su familia –sabe lo que va a responder su amiga incluso antes de que lo diga y nota crecer su furia.

\- Justin no es nada suyo.

\- Lindsay… –Melanie suena enfadada.

Da otro paso al frente, haciendo que Lindsay tenga que retroceder hasta que topa con el borde de la encimera y se ve obligada a levantar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos.

\- Justin ha cuidado de Gus desde el mismo día que nació, Lindsay. Es mi compañero y le adora tanto como Gus le adora a él. Así que no te atrevas a decir que Justin no es nada suyo. Nunca. Más –pronuncia las palabras escupiendo su desprecio.

Está tan enfadado que durante un segundo teme no poder controlarse y acabar haciendo o diciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta. Y entonces siente una mano en su hombro y se gira, dispuesto a mandar a quién sea a lugares poco agradables, hasta que ve a Melanie y su cara de determinación.

\- Si Gus quiere ir con Brian, puede ir.

\- No –Lindsay sigue empecinada en no dejarle llevarse a su hijo.

\- No es una decisión que puedas tomar tú sola, Lindsay. Gus también es nuestro hijo y Brian y yo tenemos derecho a opinar.

\- ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? –ahora Lindsay parece indignada.

\- Me pongo de parte de Gus, Lindsay. Si él quiere pasar la Nochebuena con Brian y Justin, no debemos oponernos.

\- Pero…

\- Mami, quiero ir con papi a visitar a Sun por Navidad –la voz de Gus les pilla por sorpresa.

\- Pero cariño, si te vas no podremos celebrarlo juntos.

\- Y si me quedo no podré celebrarlo con ellos y a vosotras os veo todos los días. no quiero que Sun esté solo en Nochebuena.

Da un paso atrás, dispuesto a coger a su hijo y alejarse antes de no poder contenerse.

\- ¿Has cogido todo lo que necesitas, cariño? –es Melanie la que pregunta, asegurándose de que Gus no olvida nada.

\- Sí.

Antes de coger a Gus de la mano mira a Lindsay para asegurarse de que no va ponérselo difícil. Cuando cree estar seguro de que está todo bien, se inclina hasta estar a la altura de su hijo, acaricia su pelo y le quita la mochila del hombro.

\- Despídete de tus madres, tenemos que irnos.

Aprovecha que Gus se está despidiendo de Lindsay y Melanie para llamar a la compañía aérea y comprar otro billete para su hijo. En cuanto todo está listo, coge la mano de su hijo y se despide de Debbie con un beso en la mejilla. Consigue salir de la casa sin que Deb les llene de comida para el viaje, asegurándole que comerán en el avión.

Llegan al aeropuerto con la hora justa para recoger el billete en el stand de la compañía y tienen que correr para llegar a tiempo a embarcar. Acaba cogiendo a Gus en brazos para llegar a su puerta de embarque antes de que la cierren, haciendo que su hijo ría a carcajadas.

\- ¿Irá Sun a recogernos? –le pregunta su hijo en cuanto están en sus asientos.

\- Justin no sabe que vamos. Es una sorpresa –le responde, guiñándole un ojo.

Es de las pocas veces que va a Nueva York, desde que Justin se mudó, y su compañero no está esperándole en el aeropuerto, la primera si lleva a Gus, y se le hace extraño no buscarle entre la gente cuando las puertas se abren. Pero se le escapa la sonrisa al imaginar su cara al verles llegar cuando se supone que están en Pittsburgh, celebrando la Nochebuena con su particular familia.

Suben a un taxi y se dirigen al apartamento en el que vive Justin, sabiendo que su compañero no estará porque a esas horas está lidiando con el dueño de la galería con la que tiene un contrato y el culpable de que Justin se haya quedado sin billetes para el último vuelo del día y tenga que pasar casi todo el día en una absurda fiesta la tarde de Nochebuena.

\- ¿Dónde está Sun, papi? –su hijo está deshaciendo la mochila, o más bien está tirando sus cosas sobre el sofá que hace las veces de cama cuando Gus va a visitar a Justin.

\- En una fiesta.

\- ¿Y por eso no puede ir a Pittsburgh? –Gus parece confuso.

Se sienta en el sofá, apartando las cosas de su hijo, y coge a Gus en brazos, sentándole en su regazo.

\- Intentó comprar un billete pero no había ni para el avión ni para el tren. Incluso miró el autobús, pero ha sido imposible. Y su jefe le obligaba a estar en esa fiesta.

\- Pero Sun es un artista, ¿por qué tiene jefe? –se ríe ante la inocencia de su hijo.

\- Algún día no tendrá jefe, pero hasta que todo el mundo sepa lo bueno que es Justin, lo necesita.

\- No es justo. Nadie debería obligarte a estar lejos de tu familia en Navidad –acaricia el pelo de su hijo y deja un beso en su coronilla mientras asiente.

\- Tienes razón, Sonny boy. Pero la vida no siempre es justa. Y ahora –dice, dejando a su hijo sobre el sofá–, cámbiate, vamos a ir a buscar a Justin.

Abre la bolsa que ha preparado para ese viaje relámpago y saca unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una americana también negra para vestirse. Se mira en el espejo para asegurarse de que está atractivo y sonríe sabiendo que con esos pantalones tiene aseguradas las miradas.

Cuando entra en el salón se encuentra a Gus, con sus pantalones de vestir negros y un jersey de cuello alto al más puro estilo Taylor, sentado en el sofá y se le escapa la sonrisa porque su hijo es el niño más guapo del mundo.

\- ¿Listo? –su hijo asiente y se pone en pie.

Se asegura de que está bien abrigado antes de salir del apartamento y le coge la mano para bajar en busca de un taxi. Gus se remueve en su asiento, nervioso por participar de esa sorpresa, así que acaricia su espalda para tranquilizarle mientras el coche se mueve por las siempre abarrotadas calles de Nueva York.

Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la galería, Brian ayuda al niño a salir antes de pagar la carrera, luego se acuclilla y coloca bien el cuello del abrigo de su hijo. Gus coge su mano y le mira con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Vamos? –la emoción vibra en la voz del niño.

\- Vamos –responde, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Deja su abrigo y el de Gus en el guardarropa y se adentra en la galería de arte, llena de gente que se mueve con sus copas de champagne, observando las obras que cuelgan de las paredes. Ve un grupo frente a uno de los cuadros de Justin y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso del éxito de su pareja.

Pasea la vista por la estancia, buscando a Justin y entonces le ve, hablando con alguien al que le dedica su sonrisa más antinatural. Y aun así es la sonrisa más bonita que hay en ese lugar. Se permite observarle durante unos segundos. Está increíblemente guapo con sus pantalones grises, su jersey de cuello alto negro y el pelo rubio algo más largo cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Como si notase su presencia, Justin se gira en su dirección y, cuando le ve, su sonrisa se convierte en la más bonita del mundo. Brian puede ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan incluso a esa distancia. Observa cómo le dice algo al hombre con el que hablaba, que asiente, y comienza a caminar hacia él.

Y entonces Justin ve a Gus y la que era una sonrisa bonita se convierte en la más brillante que ha visto nunca.

Pone la mano en la nuca de su pareja y le atrae para un beso que Justin le devuelve, lamiéndole los labios antes de succionarlos suavemente. Se separan cuando Gus se abraza a sus piernas y hace reír al artista, que se agacha hasta estar a su altura y le da un fuerte abrazo antes de cogerlo en brazos con un gesto de esfuerzo.

\- Estás enorme, cariño. Dentro de nada no podré contigo –Gus se agarra con fuerza al cuello de Justin.

\- Sorpresa, Sun.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- No iba a dejar que pasaras la Nochebuena solo, Sunshine. Y Gus tampoco.

\- Sólo es una noche, Brian. Ya tengo billetes para mañana por la mañana.

\- No esta noche. Nosotros volvemos contigo.

\- Eres increíble –a Justin no le cabe la sonrisa en la boca y Brian no puede evitar inclinarse para besársela.

Permanece junto a Gus mientras Justin sigue paseándose entre los grupos, sonriendo y dándose a conocer. Brian mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que su pareja odia hacer eso, pero los dos son conscientes de que es parte del trabajo y que tiene que hacerlo, y hacerlo bien, si quiere triunfar.

Y aunque no se lo dice a su compañero, Brian piensa que también debe hacerlo para que vuelva a casa lo antes posible.

Aprovecha que un camarero pasa por su lado para coger una copa para él y algo de comer para su hijo.

\- Papi, ¿qué vamos a cenar esta noche? –la pregunta de Gus le pilla por sorpresa y le hace sonreír.

\- Eso, porque tengo el frigorífico vacío. No esperaba visitas –Justin se les ha acercado mientras Brian cogía la comida.

\- Voy a tener que hacer una prueba de paternidad, porque cada vez tengo más claro que Gus es tu hijo –Justin ríe mientras revuelve el pelo del niño, que se dedica a comer sus canapés–. Ya me he encargado de eso. Nos traerán la cena a las 9, Espero que para entonces ya estemos en el apartamento.

\- Lo siento –Justin se acerca y esconde el rostro en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué? –despeina el cabello dorado de su nuca.

\- Por haceros venir hasta aquí esta noche. Debí mandarle a la –Justin se asegura de que Gus no les presta atención– mierda y comprar los billetes como habíamos planeado.

\- No te dio muchas opciones, Justin –apoya su frente en la de su compañero mientras sigue enredando sus mechones–. Mientras siga vigente ese contrato no puedes hacer más.

Justin se pone de puntillas y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de apoyar su frente en la barbilla de Brian. Respira hondo y se llena de ese olor a vainilla que desprende la piel de su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo de duro ha sido traerte a Gus? –pregunta Justin en un susurro.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Claro que me preocupo, Brian. Sé cómo es Lindsay y no te lo habrá puesto fácil.

\- Mel se puso de mi parte. También Debbie.

\- No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. ¿Tan malo ha sido?

\- No más de lo normal. Podemos lidiar con ello después de las fiestas.

Le deja marchar cuando la directora de la galería se les acerca porque quiere presentarle a alguien. Aunque lo cierto es que lo único que quiere es cogerle de la mano y sacarle de allí para pasar el resto del día juntos, disfrutando de las horas con Gus que ha podido robarle a Lindsay.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir –cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de girarse para enfrentarse al responsable de esa situación.

\- Decisión de última hora. No iba a permitir que Justin estuviera solo esta noche –usa su tono más frío, pero a alguien tan desalmado como el dueño de la galería, no parece afectarle.

\- Para triunfar hay que hacer sacrificios.

Cierra la mano hasta convertirla en un puño y aprieta con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que tiene los nudillos blancos. Nota las uñas arañando la piel de su palma y se concentra en ese dolor para controlar las ganas que tiene de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara a ese hombre.

\- Y tener talento. Y Justin tiene más talento del que tienen muchos de los artistas de prestigio. Y desde luego nadie puede decir que no se esté sacrificando para conseguir su oportunidad.

Nota la mirada de ese hombre clavada en él, pero ni se molesta en devolvérsela. Por el contrario, busca a Justin, que le observa mientras finge prestarle atención a una señora de la alta sociedad neoyorquina, y le sonríe para tranquilizarle.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir –le responde ese hombre en un tono despectivo antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Quién es ese señor, papi? –se agacha hasta estar a la altura de Gus.

\- El jefe de Justin –Gus se gira para mirar a ese señor y le ve fruncir el ceño cuando lo hace.

\- No me gusta.

\- A mí tampoco, Sonny boy –deja un beso sobre la frente de su hijo y se pone en pie.

Mira hacia donde está Justin y le sorprende lo rápido que se está quedando vacía la estancia. Cuando mira el reloj, lo entiende. Incluso los ricos neoyorquinos prefieren estar en sus mansiones esperando a que les hagan la cena que en una fiesta en una galería de arte en Nochebuena.

\- ¿Me acompañas a dar la vuelta de despedida? –le pregunta Justin cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿Despedida? –Justin asiente–. Por supuesto.

Con Gus cogido de la mano de cada uno de sus padres, se pasean por la estancia para que Justin se vaya despidiendo de los rezagados, cada vez más escasos. Están ya en la puerta cuando Justin se gira para despedirse del dueño de la galería con un movimiento de cabeza, luego recogen sus abrigos del guardarropas y salen a la gélida tarde.

\- Hace frío, papi.

\- Lo sé, Sonny boy. Pero en unos minutos estaremos calentitos en el apartamento.

\- Ven aquí, cariño –Justin coge en brazos a Gus y le abraza con fuerza mientras Brian para un taxi.

Dentro del coche, Gus se acomoda entre los dos adultos, refugiándose en el cuerpo de Justin, que le abraza para darle calor. Acaricia la mejilla de su compañero, sonrojada por el frío, y el artista sonríe, inclinando la cabeza para hacerla descansar en su palma.

\- Te quiero –Justin susurra las palabras y a Brian se le acelera el corazón.

Pone los ojos en blanco, fingiendo que no le ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo escuchar esas palabras.

\- Papi, no seas tonto y dale un beso a Sun –Justin ríe cuando escucha a Gus.

\- Hazle caso a tu hijo, anda.

Y lo hace. Besa a Justin como si estuvieran solos, metiendo la lengua en su boca y buscando la de su amante para jugar con ella, succionando sus labios y enredando los dedos en sus mechones.

\- Puaj… eso no era necesario, papi.

Se ríe contra la boca de Justin, que le devuelve una sonrisa de labios hinchados y rojos, pero sin dejar de acariciar su nuca.

\- Eso ya me lo dirás cuando seas mayor, Sonny boy.

\- No pienso meterle la lengua en la boca a nadie cuando sea mayor –Gus pone morritos para dejar clara su postura.

Justin acaricia la cabeza de Gus con una mano y le estrecha contra su cuerpo con la otra, pero no aparta los ojos de los de Brian.

\- Cariño, algún día conocerás a alguien y querrás hacerlo.

\- ¡Qué asco!

La conversación se termina cuando el taxi se detiene frente al edificio de Justin. Le da una generosa propina al conductor y le desean una feliz Navidad y se bajan. Corren hacia la entrada mientras los primeros copos del día empiezan a caer sobre la ciudad.

\- Parece que va a ser una blanca Navidad después de todo –Justin sonríe mientras cierra la puerta tras ellos.


End file.
